


A Lover's Wisdom

by astralprojects



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Background Poly, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Girls Kissing, I WILL give context to the other ship tag someday, I promise, Kissing, Multi, Sayohima is... Very functional actually, Short, Short & Sweet, Yuri, it makes more sense than it looks like I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects
Summary: Even if Sayo's still unused to it, learning even more with Himari isn't anything to be insecure about at all.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Uehara Himari, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari/Shirokane Rinko/Hikawa Sayo/Hazawa Tsugumi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	A Lover's Wisdom

"Okay, so you just put your arms around me and pull me in."

Sayo fidgeted uncomfortably from foot to foot, rubbing her arm embarrassedly as she looked down.

"Himari, I don't know if this is…" Sayo trailed off, expression stiffening slightly. 

Himari strutted up to Sayo, putting her arms around her shoulders and flashing her a reassuring smile.

"Cuddling me isn't any different from cuddling Tsugu, or Rinko, or Tomoe," she reasoned. "We don't even have to cuddle today if you don't want, I just want to give you a hug for longer this time."

"But I…" Sayo bit her lip uneasily. "I'm not very good at it. I-I never learnt how."

"You're still learning, and that's fine!" Himari reassured her. "Listen, I know you've been touch-starved for a thousand years, and I'm here to help you with that. Oh, and don't act like I don't see the way you look at me all the time."

Sayo froze in her tracks. "The way I look at you? You… I…?"

Himari's look softened even further. "Sayo, you look like a yearning puppy twenty-four seven. I'm pretty sure you wanna kiss me more too, but eh, we'll get to that later."

"W-We will?" Sayo piped up excitedly; Himari could practically see a tail wagging behind her. "Ah, hm… That would be ideal, yes."

Himari giggled, leaning up to kiss Sayo on the cheek and relishing in the reaction it gained.

"Alright Sayo!" she announced. "Are you ready?"

Stiff as a board, Sayo gave her answer. "Yes, Himari."

Pouting in response, Himari pulled back.

"Aw, Sayo! You're like a pile of rocks!" she complained, kneading her shoulders suddenly. "Loosen up a little, you're not gonna enjoy it like that!"

"H-Himari?" Sayo stuttered, only tensing up further. 

"Alright, there we go!" Himari cheered. "Again. Are?! You?! Ready?!"

"Y-Yes!"

Time to push her luck.

"Hey, hey, hoh!"

"Hoh…!"

Tears welled in Himari's eyes as she all but tackled Sayo. 

"Ooh, Sayo…" Himari hugged her excitedly, too overwhelmed to note how Sayo didn't reciprocate out of nerves. "You've always been my favourite! Always!"

Sayo placed a hand on her head strangely and brushed it back and forth, ecstatic to have the contact. "You shouldn't have favourites among your girlfriends, Himari…"

"Well, just for today, I do!" Himari declared, squeezing her harder. "This is my time alone with you, and I'm gonna spend all of it loving on you. Okay?"

No reply.

"Sayo…?" Himari gasped upon looking up, panicking as she cupped her hands around Sayo's face. "Are you crying?!"

Tears pricking the corners of her eyes, Sayo looked away. "No. My eyes are simply experiencing rejuvenation right now, please stand by."

Huffing in dissatisfaction, Himari caressed Sayo's cheek, unable to wipe what had yet to fall. 

"Is it really so surprising to have someone care about you?"

"Yes…"

Himari's gaze flooded with sympathy. 

"Sayo…" she whispered. "No more! I'm gonna care about you so hard! Put your arms around me and I'll start."

With a nod, Sayo complied, arranging her arms around Himari's back at an uncomfortable angle for the both of them.

"Himari, is… This okay?" Sayo asked.

"Mm… You're getting there," Himari attempted. "Here."

Himari detached Sayo's hands from pawing at her back and brought them onto her hips instead. "Is that better?"

A small smile formed on Sayo's face. "Yes. It feels better there."

Puffing herself up with pride, Himari moved closer to Sayo, pressing her lips onto Sayo's own for a brief second.

"See? This isn't so bad!" she claimed, smiling brightly. "I mean, it's not really a hug since there's a bit of space between us, but whatever. I told you it's no different to being affectionate with the others!"

"... Himari?"

"Yeah?"

Sayo slapped Himari's hand onto her forehead unexpectedly. "I may be burning up right now. Shall I go and get a digital thermometer?"

Himari laughed nervously, sliding her hand back down to Sayo's cheek. "That's, er… You're just a little blushy, Sayo."

"Ah," Sayo hummed in thought. "That's nothing too out of the ordinary then."

The teddies piled on Himari's bed glanced at Sayo with pity.

"... So!" Himari began. "Is there anything you want to do or talk about? I think you might not be interested in what I had planned anymore, so I'll leave the deciding up to you if that's okay."

"Nonsense, Himari," Sayo chided. "I'm perfectly content with what you'd like to do, although I… Also don't see any issue with what we're doing currently."

"Hm? What are we doing right now?"

Himari could feel Sayo's face growing warmer under her hands as the gentle grip on her sides tightened. A teasing smile thinned out on her lips.

"Aw, Sayo!" she cooed. "You're too cute! If you want me to pamper you then just say so."

Sayo grumbled at the remark, applying more pressure on Himari as if to warn her. "That's embarrassing…"

"Mm, I don't think so," Himari stated. "I'd gladly do it! You're cute enough for me to want to. Oh, and you're hot too! Oh, oh, and your abs are as strong as Tomoe's! Hm, but you are super cuddly like Rinko… And just like Tsugu, you—"

"P-Please stop Himari!" Sayo interjected, mortified. "I'll seriously overheat if you continue…"

"Ah, but why would you do that Sayo? I don't get it," Himari lied, innocent look filled with mirth and amusement. "Did I do something wrong?"

"... No," Sayo forfeited, ruffling her hair in fond exasperation. "What you're doing is… Perfectly fine. Yes."

"Ehehe… I'm glad to hear it!" Himari approved. "That's another gold star on the chart for me… Oh, but do you want to get back to it? We can cuddle too if you want, I'd kinda like that."

Looking away sulkily with a pout she had picked up from Himari, Sayo mumbled.

"Hm, I don't think I can hear you, Sayo."

"... Yes, please," she almost growled.

Winking as she dove in for another short burst of delight, Himari stayed close as she made way for a comfortable smile again.

"Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever be grumpy that this ship tag is both empty and not pioneered by me.
> 
> Aaaaalso, I have plans for both them and the bigger ship that I implied there. I swear on my life that it's less of a disaster than you're thinking.


End file.
